Venom and Vampire
by Wraith002
Summary: For most teens, life is all about ups and downs. For Eddie Brock Jr., his life is far more complicated. After bonding with an alien lifeform, taking on a multi-billion dollar corporation and stopping an invasion, he thought things couldn't get stranger...until he was invited to an academy for monsters where every day is a fight for survival...Well, at least the girls are cute.
1. Venom and A New School

**A/N: Just when you think the Venom craze has ended, you realize that it has only just begun.**

 **In all honesty, I've found it incredibly difficult to get my InFamous/Rosario Vampire crossover off the ground again. I haven't given up on it, but the idea of putting it up for adoption has crossed my mind more than once. I don't want to see it either die or gather dust since it's been shelved for the last couple years. Though the decision is still in the air at the moment.**

 **For right now, given that there are more and more original Venom crossover ideas being made every week, I figured I would add one more to the mix before focusing on everything else. It's best to get original ideas out there while you have the chance and they're still fresh. And this little gem has been bouncing around in my head before the Venom movie was released. Having it out there now has given me more incentive to post it while I have a chance.**

 **So sit back, and tell me what you think.**

 **X**

The street was pitch black, save for the lone street light that shined down on the bench where a young man could be seen sitting. Given the late hour, he stood out quite a bit since he was dressed in torn jeans, converse shoes and a black t-shirt that hid a decent amount of muscle on his six-foot frame.

His short, messy black hair shined with a hint of red from the light reflecting off it, and his blue eyes stared out into the shadows across the street in front of him. His face angular and defined, no trace of baby fat making him almost look older than his actual age of 16.

Elbows resting on his knees, hands held together under his chin as he was lost in his own thoughts.

He wasn't running away from anywhere, despite the duffel bag sitting on the bench beside him, it was the opposite actually. He was being sent somewhere. Some private school his parents had heard about and said would be good for him given his unusual... _situation_.

A situation...that was a mild take on what his life had become. Hell, eight months ago the only thing he was worried about was getting good grades, dating and figuring out his future. Now? Now things were different.

 _ **"Can we get something to eat? Waiting is boring."**_ a dark, demonic voice echoed from the back of his mind.

"We ate dinner not even an hour ago, how are you still hungry?" the teen asked the voice out loud.

 _ **"Did you forget how much we require to sustain ourselves?"**_ asked the voice.

"I don't need to be reminded of how much _you_ can eat. Christ, our food budget at home has almost tripled since you and I bonded."

 _ **"I don't ask for much."**_

"So says the thing that can eat a thanksgiving feast in one sitting by himself."

 _ **"It was just that one time!"**_

"We've been banned from two grocery stores, three Seven-Elevens and a hotdog stand! We almost got arrested too!"

 _ **"They wouldn't have caught us. Stop being a pussy."**_

"Smartass parasite." the teen muttered

 _ **"PARASITE?!"**_ the voice bellowed in outrage. _**"Apologize!"**_

"Hell no!"

 _ **"APOLOGIZE!"**_

"Eat me!"

His hand was encased in black, rippling flesh that came up and slapped him across the face. The teen pinned the hand down only for a black tendril to come out of his back and smack him in the back of th head.

"Don't make me listen to country music again!" he threatened, causing his possessed limb and the tendril to freeze at his words.

 _ **"...You wouldn't dare..."**_ the voice spoke hesitantly. _**"You're bluffing!"**_

"Try me." There was silence for several long seconds before the strange black flesh slithered back into his body. "That's what I thought." The teen sat back again and resumed waiting. Another tendril slithered out of his back and came around to his front, the end shifting and turning into a face with a pair of white pseudo eyes that had a soft reflection in them and a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

 **"What is the name of this place again?"** asked the head.

The teen dug out the pamphlet his mom had given to him. "Yokai Academy. Looks like a nice place." he said while the creature looked over his shoulder at the information. "Sounds Japanese though."

 **"Looks a bit different than the school you used to attend. And what does it mean by 'Boarding School'?"**

"It means a school that has dorms where the students live on campus." the teen explained.

 **"So, we will be alone, with females all around us?"** asked he head with a perverted grin.

"Don't start with that. Seriously. Or do I need to remind you of why I need to go to this new school in the first place?"

The sound of a diesel engine caught their attention. The head slithered back into the teen's body as a regular yellow school bus pull up from the darkness and stop in front of him.

The doors opened to reveal the bus driver in a blue uniform behind the wheel. Glowing eyes hidden beneath hit hat as he smoked a cigar. "You Brock?" he asked with a gravely voice, a plume of smoke expelling from his lips.

"Yup." said the teen stepping on to the bus and taking a seat without another word.

"I hope you know what your getting yourself into kid. Yokai Academy is a pretty rough place." said the driver as he closed the door started driving down the street.

"After everything I've seen and done, I doubt that." he said as he watched everything outside blur by.

The driver grinned widely as his eyes glowed a little brighter, "If only you knew kid." he mumbled.

As the bus got farther away from the stop, the teen laid his head against the cool glass as he was taken to his destination. His 'other' settling down for what would most likely be a long trip, eyes closing as he drifted to sleep.

X

Edward Brock Jr., the son of Eddie Brock and Anne Weying, at one point had a pretty good life. His father worked in journalism, while his mother was an attorney, both of them making good money and providing all three of them with a stable home in San Francisco.

That was until a series of events happened eight months ago that changed everything.

When he had gotten home from school, he found his parents in the middle of a massive argument. Staying out of sight, he listened in and discovered that his dad had gone to the Life Foundation, a multi-billion dollar genetics company invested in the betterment of mankind, to interview their CEO, Carlton Drake.

However, Eddie Sr. had gone through Anne's private files and discovered that she was building a lawsuit against the company and used what he had found to try an implicate Drake in a series of illicit and illegal activities not known by the public.

The backlash from his father's actions had cost both him and his mother their jobs, which in turn sent their relationship into a downward spiral. Eddie Jr. could only stand on the sidelines and watch as his family fell apart at the seams. His parents were finally planning on tying the knot when all this happened.

After a solid month of fighting...his parents split up.

The younger Brock ended up staying with his mother while his dad got himself a small apartment in the city as they tried to figure things out. But for the teenager, his life was crumbling. Part of him hated and blamed his father for causing everything and barely spoke to him as a result as the months went by. His mother had started dating some doctor she had been friends with for along time, but he knew that she was just trying to fill the void given she still loved his dad despite everything.

After a while things started to settle into a somewhat normal calm. Then, one night, his dad called him asking for help.

While he was at a small market, Eddie Sr. encountered a scientist that worked for the Life Foundation who knew about what Drake was doing behind the scenes and had gone to their labs to get evidence and prove that he had been right and put the company down.

Eddie didn't know what had happened, but when his father called asking for him to help he felt compelled to see if everything was alright. Anger at what he had done to their family aside, he still cared about him a great deal.

When he had gotten to his dad's place, he found the older Brock bedridden looking pale with a high fever. Being sure to tell his mother where he was and what he was doing while the teen tended to his sick father. Considering taking him to the hospital because no matter how he tried he just couldn't help improve his father's condition

What he had failed to realize at first was, on the first night when he crashed on the couch, whatever had been 'infecting' his dad had chosen that moment to leave him. Slithering through the apartment and going to what it had discovered was a better, healthier host.

It was then, and in the days that followed, that the young Brock's life changed. When he discovered that not only was their life outside their planet, but one had taken residence beneath his own skin. When he found himself hunted by the same corporation his father intended to bury...

When he met the symbiotic lifeform known only as Venom.

And a very strange, and powerful partnership had been born.

X

 _ **"Eddie. Wake up!"**_

Eddie groaned, cracking his eyes open as sunlight shined through the window he was leaning against. A dull ache in his neck telling him that he shouldn't have slept at an odd angle and would be regretting it later.

Yawning and blinking away the grogginess, he looked out the window and saw that the environment outside was very different from what he saw before falling asleep. Long gone were the high buildings and busy streets of San Francisco, in its place was a barren landscape complete with dead, blackened trees.

Turning his head and looking out the other side of the bus, he saw a small cliff a couple meters from the road that dropped down to what could only be described as a red ocean, more than likely contributed by the red sun hovering in the sky above.

 _"Where the hell are we?"_ Eddie thought as he tried to figure out just that.

 _ **"I don't know. The driver went down a long tunnel after we left the city, and suddenly we were here."**_ replied Venom just as confused as his host was.

After several more minutes, the bus pulled to a stop beside a sign. The driver looking over his shoulder at his lone passenger. "We're here. This is where you get off."

Looking back out into the landscape outside, Eddie was skeptical. "You sure you didn't take a wrong turn, old timer? This doesn't look like a school."

"It's up the pathway ahead, through the forest." replied the driver while puffing on his cigar. "Better watch your step out there, it can be a little hazardous for newcomers."

 _ **"He obviously doesn't know us that well."**_ said Venom as the host picked up his bag and stepped off the bus next to a scarecrow with a jack o lantern for a head with a sign that read 'Yokai Academy' with a bus schedule beneath it.

The bus doors closed, the driver gave a nod to the teen before driving back down the tunnel of which they had come through earlier. Eddie turned his attention to the path ahead of him, which lead through the forest and up to a castle-like building in the distance.

"Must be the school...could do with better scenery." the symbiote snorted in agreement as they started making their way forward.

The sights didn't seem to improve the farther along he traveled. Aside from trees, complete with crows and bats, there had also been an old graveyard that branched off the pathway.

"Either the people here really love Halloween, or it's a warning." Eddie said as he looked over the dozens of headstones.

 _ **"The finals here must be murder."**_ the symbiote commented with a good laugh at its own joke. Eddie couldn't help but crack a smile as well, shaking his head before continuing his journey. Pausing when his ears picked up something coming his way.

A hundred different ideas of what it could be crossed his mind. But none of them were the bicycle that came flying out of the trees straight toward him.

Time slowed to a crawl as Eddie lept into the air, flipping over the bike with super-human reflexes and dexterity before landing on the ground behind it as the rider crashed into the ground and getting thrown off in the process off. He spun around and stopped, eyes wide and mouth agape.

The person on the ground, was by far the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Long, pink hair that reached her waist, a beautiful heart shaped face with bright emerald-green eyes. Long, pale, slender legs that disappeared under the short skirt she wore. And a chest that was barely contained in the white blouse she wore under a green uniform jacket.

 _ **"Well...the view certainly looks better now."**_ Venom commented, knocking his host from his daze.

"Ouch." She whimpered rubbing her behind after landing as hard as she did.

"Are you okay?" asked Eddie, kneeling down and holding his hand out and helping her to her feet.

"I think so. Sorry if I startled you. I have anemia, and it can make me a little dizzy from time to time." she said with a light blush that made her look even cuter.

"It's all good. As long as you're okay." the host said smiling.

The girl smiled back, "My name is Moka Akashiya." she introduced.

"Eddie Brock Jr. I take it you go to Yokai Academy too?" he asked.

Moka nodded, "Yes, it's my first year here..." she trailed off suddenly, her eyes seeming to glaze over. Inhaling air deeply through her nose as though she were smelling something good. Eddie tilted his head in confusion as she drew closer, almost putting her nose to the side of his neck and smelling deeply again.

Though a part of him didn't mind having such a pretty girl this far into his personal space, something in the back of his mind tingled the closer she got.

 _"What the hell is she-?"_

"I'm sorry...I can't help it." Moka mumbled, cutting off his thoughts. She gently gripped his shoulders as she drew closer to his neck again. "It's just that...I'm a vampire." Eddie felt two small pricks in his skin where his neck and shoulder connected and knew right away that she had just bitten him.

Eddie froze, stunned to his core that this was happening. Even Venom was shocked. Normally he would have torn apart anything that tried to harm his host, even more so when he felt a very small amount of blood being sucked from where the pinkette had bitten Eddie.

But the symbiote didn't detect a threat from the girl despite the obvious, infact both he and his host felt a rush of endorphins flooding their system from the contact alone that overshadowed the very slight pinch of pain.

Just as quickly as it had happened, the girl released her hold on Eddie. Leaning back with a blissful smile on her face. "Hmmm, so yummy..." she almost purred in what could have been described as a drunken stupor.

Another blush creeped on the host's face. "Uhh...thanks?" he said scratching the back of his head not knowing what else to say. Checking the area of the bite and not even seeing a drop of blood, just a minor hickey that disappeared quickly.

In the next instant, Moka's eyes returned to normal and she gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what came over me!" she exclaimed, covering her face in embarrassment.

Eddie chuckled and held his hands up, "Relax Moka, it wasn't that big of a deal."

The young vampire calmed down a little, "Really?" she asked unsure.

He shrugged, "There are far worse things than a pretty girl sucking on my neck." he said with a wink. Moka's face turned the same color as her hair before the host spoke again. "Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry." he said as they retrieved her bike and began walking toward the school together.

After being silent for a few minutes, Moka spoke up in a timid voice, "E-Eddie? Do you...hate vampires?"

Eddie thought about it, "Honestly? I've never met one in person, so I really can't judge." he looked her way, "Though, if they're as kind and pretty as you are, I doubt they're all that bad." The pinkette blushed again and smiled at him as they continued the rest of their journey.

 _ **"Good for you, Casanova."**_ Venom said with a grin in his tone.

 _"Appreciate the help back there."_ Eddie thought back sarcastically.

 _ **"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. I feel everything you do, remember? And besides, it's like you said, there are worse things than a pretty girl sucking on our neck."**_

The teen looked at the girl walking beside him and for a moment was lost while drinking in her beauty again. _"I guess things here won't be so bad."_ he thought. His other grinning in agreement.

X

Orientation for new students went by rather quickly, afterward the students were told where their dorms would be and were assigned their rooms for the year.

Eddie was actually impressed with his new living space. The main room was a combination living room, bedroom, and kitchenette with a bathroom with a shower branching off. It was perfect for one person...or two in his case.

After dropping off his things, deciding to put them away later, he looked over the school uniform that had been assigned to each student.

"Okay, boarding school is a little less cool now." he muttered at the green and white outfit.

 _ **"I could shred it."**_ Venom offered.

Eddie sighed, "Tempting, but apparently I gotta follow at least some of the dress code. They can kiss my ass about the tie though." he changed into the uniform, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows and tossing all the ties into the garbage.

Now dressed, he made his way back to the main campus of the academy and followed the directions he'd been given during orientation that would take him to homeroom. Finding a seat in the middle row closest to the window while he waited for class to start.

The teacher walked in, and Eddie couldn't help but consider her a bombshell. She stood at about 5'9'' with blonde hair in two tufts sticking up like cat's ears and a very perky and happy expression on her face. But the most noticeable thing that the young host could find was a long cat tail coming out from under her knee length skirt.

"Hello! And welcome to Yokai Academy everybody!" she said cheerfully. "My name is Miss Nekonome, and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year!"

The teacher had a powerful aura of kindness and cheer that seemed to be infectious. Even Venom found it hard pressed to feel anything but happy when she spoke.

"As you all already know, this is a school for monsters. Now, like it or not, humans are the dominant species in the world and we must learn to coexist with them." said Miss Nekonome. "That is the purpose of this school, to help young monsters learn to coexist with the human race."

 _"Wait a minute...did she just say 'monsters'?"_ asked Eddie, replying what he had just heard several times in his head.

 _ **"It would appear so, which would explain the strange energy I've been feeling in the air since we arrived."**_ said the symbiote, _**"Not to mention we met a cute vampire earlier and the teacher is a cat girl."**_

"But teach," one of the students spoke up. "Can't we just eat the Humans? And maybe have a little fun with the girls?" he said with a lecherous grin.

The student that had spoken, which had slicked back blonde hair and had the build of a football player, put his nose into the air and sniffed. Turning a narrowed leer Eddie's way as the host glared right back. A long forked tongue slithered out of the teen's mouth and swished in the air.

"Put the tongue back in your head, douche-nozzle, I don't swing that way." the host said as clear as day making several students in the class widen their eyes. A couple of them fighting off chuckles as the teen's leer turned menacing.

Nekonome saw the signs of a possible conflict and quickly started speaking again. "There is a powerful barrier put around the school to protect it from the human world. And even if a human were to accidentally stumble into the school's grounds...they would be immediately put to death."

Eddie tensed. _"Execution? That's_ way _to fucking harsh for a place that suppose to be teaching these guys to blend in with humanity."_

 _ **"That doesn't really apply to us. You and me together, you're anything but**_ **human** _ **now."**_ stated Venom.

 _"True. But we better keep a low profile for now. The last thing we need is to draw too much attention to ourselves."_

"This brings us to rule number one here at the academy!" Nekonome continued jovially. "You are not allowed to reveal your true forms to anyone! Not even to your fellow students! We are here to learn about coexistence, so keep your true forms a secret. Next we-" she was cut off when the door to the class opened and someone ran inside.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I got lost on the way here and couldn't find the room!" The host perked up hearing the familiar voice and saw Moka at the head of the class breathing as though she had just run a 10K.

All the guys in the class who saw her immediately started drooling. Their eyes roaming over the pink haired girl's form as they mumbled praises of how she looked and how much they'd give to be with her.

Miss Nekonome gave her a pass on being late and told her to have a seat anywhere. Moka looked around the room and her green orbs locked on to a familiar pair of blue ones. "Eddie?" she asked, her face lit up with a million-watt smile before she practically flew across the room and tackled the host out of his seat and knocking the wind out of him. "I can't believe we're in the same class together! This is great!" she exclaimed happily.

Eddie chuckled and patted her back, "Yeah, it's pretty cool." he suddenly felt a chill go down his back and looked up to see all the guys in the room sending glares his way. If looks could kill...he would have been dead well over a dozen times by now.

 _"So much for keeping a low profile."_

Venom chuckled, _**"Low profile's boring anyway. At least now we might get a chance at a little fun!"**_

X

Class ended a couple hours later. And Moka wasted no time dragging Eddie out of the room to get a better look at the school grounds.

It had been a good thing to. Any longer and holes would have burned into his skull from all the jealous glares he had been receiving. But it didn't last long as even more were sent his way with each person they passed in the halls.

 _"This is exactly why I hate high school."_ he thought to himself as the pinkette continued to drag him around. _"Jealous morons as far as the eye can see and not a whole lotta brains."_

 _ **"We could munch on a few? Bring the census down a bit."**_ offered Venom.

Eddie rolled his eyes at his other's comment. "Ease up there Moka. You're gonna tear my arm off if you keep yanking me so hard." he said with a light chuckle at the excited pinkette.

The young vampire slowed down and looked sheepish, "S-Sorry about that. I'm just so excited! This place is so clean and neat! I couldn't even imagine all this."

Eddie shook his head as they continued on. The girl's curious and innocent nature playing on his heartstrings the more they moved. Her delicate, yet very strong, hand gripping his as they walked side by side down the corridor and out into the courtyard.

Walking over to a nearby vending machine and getting a couple of drinks before taking a seat on a stone bench. "So how are you liking the school so far?" Moka asked, taking a sip of her tomato juice.

"No complaints yet, definitely an improvement over my last school." Eddie replied drinking about a third of the energy drink he had bought. He felt Venom become more animated as the caffeine was introduced to their system. "How bout you?" he asked back.

"It's a bit different than where I've been before." replied the pinkette a little timidly. "I was a little worried to come here, if I'm honest. I don't know a lot of people and I wasn't ever really good at making friends."

That comment stumped both Eddie and Venom. _**"That's a bit unbelievable. With her appearance alone others would flock to her like moths to a flame."**_

 _"It would also make others able to use her innocence to take advantage of her."_ the host thought back.

"Well, we could be friends" Eddie said, making Moka look at him surprised. "I mean, after how we met earlier, a little odd maybe, but that was a good way to break the ice."

The vampiress blinked a could times before smiling happily, "R-Really? You'd be friend's with a vampire?"

"Why not? Neither us know anyone else here, and we seem to get on pretty well." the host found himself wrapped in a firm, but soft hug from the beautiful girl in front of him. Eddie was quickly made aware of Moka's generous curves as he felt most of them pressed into his front.

 _ **"Well, well, it would seem you have already found a possible mating partner."**_ said Venom

 _"Cram it sluggo!"_ Eddie mentally shouted back, while at the same time trying to contain the sudden blood flow rushing in two different directions.

After a minute of awkwardness from the sudden embrace, the duo continued to talk about random things, Moka giggling at a few random jokes the host threw out as they enjoyed the warm sunny day, and he couldn't help but smile at the sound.

However, it all seemed to come to a sudden stop when a large shadow loomed over them. "Hey there sexy." spoke a deep, yet familiar voice. The two looked up and saw the same large student that had been in class. The same one that talked about eating humans and 'having fun' with women. "You're Moka Akashiya, right?" he asked, his eyes scanning down her ample chest shamelessly. "You're pretty cute."

"Uhh...thank you?" Moka said nervously. Shifting herself a little closer to Eddie in the process. "And you are?"

The guy puffed out his chest. "Saizou Komiya, one of your classmates." he said with plenty of arrogance. "And your future boyfriend."

Eddie snorted causing Saizou to scowl. "Something funny to you punk?"

"Just curious to know if that pick up line actually works. Cause from where I'm sitting, you couldn't pick up an old lady with it." said the host, casually drinking the last of his energy drink. "And the whole 'tough guy' routine you got going? That just makes you come off like you're overcompensating for something."

A large hand came down and grabbed the front of his shirt and hoisted him up off the ground.

"You got some nerve, asshole. You won't be making many jokes when I smear you across the ground!" Saizou growled in his face. The action causing a few other students to watch the events unfolding.

 _ **"Let's bite off his head!"**_ Venom exclaimed.

"No! Leave him alone!" Moka pleaded.

Eddie looked back at the bully unfazed. "You better ease off, tiny. Before something bad happens to you." His fist clenching at his side covering in black tissue in preparation.

Saizou laughed, "Or what? You'll laugh me to death?" His laughter stopped when the teen in his grasp suddenly struck him in the face. The enhanced strength behind the hit enough to not only make the bully release his target, but sent him crashing through the stone bench Eddie and Moka had been sitting on.

Back on the ground, the host cracked his neck to the side. "I'm only giving you one chance here. The lady doesn't like what your selling. So step off, or I'll do to you what Limp Bizkit did to music in the 90's."

"Is that right?" the larger teen said, spitting to the side and standing at his full height.

Moka quickly got between the two, "Sorry! But we're in a hurry! Right Eddie?" she asked him with a pleading expression. The host shot one last glare at Saizou before the young vampire grabbed his hand and quickly lead him away as quickly as she could.

Saizou watched the two disappear back into the school, his gaze narrowing as he grit his teeth. A half-empty can of tomato juice that had been forgotten rolled into his foot. A long, whip-like tongue lashed out and snatched it up.

A loud crunch was heard and the red juice splattered across the ground like blood.

 **X**

 **A/N: It's a start. But like all my work before it, this story had much potential that I hope to tap into. And unlike most of my stories with pairings, I will confirm right now that this one here IS a harem story. But given the anime series this is crossed over with, it shouldn't be a surprise.**

 **Read, review and let me know what you think folks. And I'll work on an update when I am able.**


	2. Venom And Vampire

**A/N: All I can say is...wow. The massive spike in Reviews, Favorites, and Follows has to be some kind of a record after only 24 hours. Not to mention over 800 views in that amount of time as well. To say I'm impressed cannot even cover it, so it's safe to say this story is already a success. The only thing I can do now is continue and improve as I go along.**

 **Several have asked if I'll be following either the RV anime or manga. Since the anime pretty much collapsed after the first season, I'll be using elements of both while considering MCU events as well in the future. But for now, I'm focusing on the here and now. And right now, I have an update for you all already!**

 **X**

After making their getaway, Eddie and Moka found themselves on the school's rooftop overlooking the rest of the campus. The view was nice, and it gave the host time to cool off after the confrontation with Saizou a few minutes ago.

"That was a bit tense." Moka said turning to her friend. "Weren't you scared?"

Eddie smirked, "Trust me, Moka. I've seen a lot scarier things than some school yard asshole who thinks he's king of the hill." he said, memories of a creature similar to Venom coming at him with large bladed weapons for arms crossing his mind.

Shaking his head, he leaned against the railing and watching the sun in the distance slowly make its way down over the horizon. The vampire smiled his way, "It was really nice of you. Thank you for sticking up for me."

"That's what friends do for each other, Moka. And it's just something that's in my nature as a person." replied the host.

 _ **"I still say we should have bitten his head off."**_ Venom tossed in.

 _"With how thick his skull must be, it'd probably break your teeth like a jawbreaker."_ Eddie thought back.

The pinkette's smile managed to widen even more, "Still, I don't want my only friend to get into any trouble on my behalf." she said, coming up and standing next to him.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "Well, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't stick up for you." he paused. "Wait, did you say I'm your _only_ friend?"

Moka blushed and shifted her gaze to the ground. "Well, I was being honest when I said I'm not really good at making friends. And besides..." she smiled again as she looked up at him. "You already let me drink your blood! It's the first time anyone has ever let me do that!"

"Heh, thanks?" the host said scratching the back of his head. "How, uhh, how did I taste?"

"It's the best thing I've ever had!" exclaimed Moka, holding her cheeks. "The texture, the flavor, the warmth, it was perfect!" she beamed happily causing her friend to shake his head while laughing lightly.

 _ **"She loves the way we taste..."**_ Venom said grinning.

Eddie blushed at the not-so-hidden meaning in the symbiote's tone and silently warned him to shut up.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Moka spoke up again. "Eddie. If you don't mind my asking, what kind of monster are you?"

"Isn't revealing what we are against the rules?" Eddie asked.

"Oh! I forgot." the vampire said feeling embarrassed. "But, I already told you that I'm a vampire. Wouldn't it be fair?"

Thinking it over carefully, the host considered what he could tell her. _**"It wouldn't be so bad. Letting someone else in the know might make fitting in a little easier."**_ said his other.

"I'm...sort of a special case. There aren't a whole lot of others like me out in the world." answered Eddie. "So I try to keep as low a profile as I can. Though, like what happened a few minutes ago, it can get pretty difficult." he explained as best he could. "And to be honest, you don't really fit the description of what a vampire is."

"Oh! That's because of this." Moka said opening the top of her shirt, revealing a good amount of her cleavage that drew in his gaze. He quickly shifted his line of sight and saw that she was wearing a black and silver cross on a leather choker around her neck. The center of the cross held a dark red gem with a black slit through the middle making it look like an eye looking back at him.

"When this rosary acts as a seal. When it is removed, I transform into my true self. A true vampire, and I can be _very_ scary." she explained.

Eddie looked at the accessory and felt something in the air shift. Venom could feel it too, something powerful was hidden behind the rosary.

 _"Well...stranger things have happened."_ he thought as the pinkette closed her shirt, but leaving the rosary out in the open.

"So, where did you go to school before coming here?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Public school, back in my home city of San Francisco." said the host.

Moka cringed, "You mean, a _human_ school?" she said sounding affronted.

"Yes, I was in a school surrounded by humans. What about it?" he asked wondering what her sudden change in attitude was coming from.

She bit her lip, "I just...I really don't like humans that much." she confessed making Eddie stand up straight. "They can be very cruel and mean, I know this because I attended human schools during junior high. Everyone ignored me, some made fun of me because I was different. I was so lonely, they made me believe that it would be better if I just disappeared...I just hate them so much!" she exclaimed.

Eddie remained silent, however he was reeling from what she had just admitted to him. He didn't think someone with her personality could hate anyone.

 _ **"From what I have seen, your kind can be very cruel to one another."**_ said Venom. _**"It's no surprise they would treat anyone who they believe to be different with contempt. No matter how sweet they are to them."**_

The host couldn't help but agree, it was no wonder monsters were working hard to blend in.

After she calmed down a bit, Moka smiled at him. "But then I met you. And you didn't care that I was a vampire and was willing to be my friend. For the first time in a long while, I didn't feel so alone."

A sigh escaped Eddie's lips. "I can understand why you distrust humans. But not all of them are bad." he said, thinking of his parents and a few of his friends from back home. "Some can be the most trusting people in your life. And they'll be there for you when you need them most."

"How can you defend them?" the vampire asked, confused. "How can you be so sure that not all of them are bad?"

Eddie gave a sad smile, "I've seen them at their best and their worst. We're all creatures of habit, Moka. Fearing what we don't understand, and acting out with violence and hate as a response. I don't fault you for being afraid of them, for hating them, but despite what you may believe, they are capable of change if you give them a chance."

Moka thought over his words, "How do you know this?"

"I live among them. Got to know them. And you're right, a lot of them are mean and cruel, some more than others, but for every bad person you meet, there is at least a couple others that are not. If you spend your whole life focusing on the bad, you may miss out on the good as well." the host explained.

Venom couldn't help but feel that some of that statement was directed at their own unique relationship. In the beginning, the symbiote only wanted to use the teen to help with the coming invasion. But the more he got to know Eddie, and about the world he called home, the creature's opinions began to change. All the way to the point of defying a more powerful symbiote and stopping Earth from becoming their new breeding ground.

The duo owed a lot to each other. Venom owed Eddie for giving him a better chance at life and showing him a better way to live, and the teen owed the symbiote for saving his life on several occasions.

Moka seemed to be debating Eddie's words, the host put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'm not expecting you to openly trust humans right away. Just the next time you find yourself in the company of one, take a moment to really take a look and keep an open mind. You might find yourself surprised at what you find."

The pinkette still seemed unsure, but smiled up at him. At the very least taking his words to heart.

 _ **"Nice speech."**_ said Venom, impressed with his host.

 _"There's more ways to solve issues than with claws and teeth, buddy."_ Eddie thought back as he and Moka enjoyed the quiet and the view in front of them.

X

"So...do you have family?" asked Eddie as he and Moka were walking toward the dorms. The day having finally come to an end.

Moka nodded, "Yes, though we are on a bit of shaky ground with each other." she admitted, "My father can be strict, but I know that he cares about me."

The host nodded, "I get ya. Sorry I asked if it troubles you."

The vampiress shook her head, "Not at all, you were just curious. How about you, what's your family like?"

Eddie smiled, "My dad is where I get my name from, he's an investigative reporter, kind of rough but can be a goofball sometimes. My mom's an attorney, she's smart and has compassion for others. They met years ago and got together pretty quick, and ended up with me not long after. They never got married, and recently their relationship hit a pretty bad rough patch, but they're working through it and thinking about finally tying the knot."

Moka smiled, "They sound nice, and it shows with how you are." the host smiled at her as they continued their walk.

Though their moment was interrupted when a familiar figure stepped out of the woods and blocked their path.

"All alone." said Saizou as he stalked toward them.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Can't you take a hint 'tiny'?" Saizou backhanded the host with enough force to send him smashing through several trees.

"EDDIE!" Moka screamed. Saizou grabbed her arm roughly and lifted her off the ground. "Now, Moka. You're all mine." he said lecherously as his tongue came out and licked her cheek.

A boulder came flying out of the woods and smashed against Saizou's face making him drop the young vampire and send him stumbling back. Eddie stalked out of the woods, his body tense, muscles clenched with his eyes hard like ice as he glared at the other student.

"I warned you, shithead. And you've gone and put your filthy hands on Moka." His arms became covered in black flesh, ending at sharp points on each finger. "Now, I ain't gonna hold back."

Eddie lept through the air and slashed three large gashes in Saizou's chest before delivering a hard kick to the larger student's stomach with the force of a Volvo at full speed. Saizou flew backwards through a couple of trees and came to a crashing stop several meters in the woods.

Lowering his raised leg, the host looked back at Moka who was looking at him in both shock and awe. She emerald orbs drifting to the large claws that were once his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Moka only nodded as a bloody Saizou stumbled out of the woods chuckling.

"You're tougher than I gave you credit for, punk. But you're not going to live to enjoy it when I'm done with you." said the large student who started to grow taller and bulkier. His clothes tore revealing a heavily muscular form covered with hard grey skin. His teeth extended, giving him a more grotesque look.

"An ogre." said Moka standing behind Eddie.

The host looked at the hulking form trying to think of a plan. He couldn't take this freak down with Moka in the cross fire. "Moka, get on my back." he whispered. The pink haired girl looked at him oddly. "Trust me."

Moka came up and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she kept her eyes on Saizou. "You two ain't going anywhere." the ogre growled as he started stalking toward them.

Eddie smirked, "That's what you think.". He swiped his left hand, a long black tendril extending outward like a whip and striking Saizou in the face, stunning him long enough for the host to take off in a dead run into the forest.

The vampiress on his back clenched her eyes at the speed her friend showed as he weaved in and around the blackened trees with surprising dexterity. Whatever branches were in their way the host simply crashed through them as though they were weak plywood.

A loud crashing made Moka look back. Her eyes widening as she saw a tree flying at them like a missile from where they had come from.

But before she could scream a warning, three black tendrils shot out of Eddies left side and jerked them out of the way of the projectile. The sudden move doing nothing to slow down the host's momentum as he kept moving. Putting as much distance between them and the ogre chasing them.

 _ **"We will have to fight him. He will not give in until he catches us."**_ said Venom, all the while keeping track of Saizou.

 _"Then we better get a nice open space to take this bastard down."_ Eddie thought back as they ran into a large opening which turned out to be the exact place they had been dropped off by the bus driver earlier that day.

Setting Moka down, Eddie turned back to the forest ready to fight. "Moka, hide." he said as they heard loud crashes getting closer to where they were.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" she exclaimed. A boulder flew out of the woods, the host's arms shifted into a large shield that shattered the boulder on contact. When the shield dissipated, Saizou came out of the forest at him in a dead run.

Eddie lept into the air, twisting his body to avoid being crushed under the larger student's bulk as he landed behind him. Saizou spun around, raising his arms up and slamming them on the ground and forcing the host to jump out of the way in time.

"Hold still you little shit!" the ogre roared, swinging his fists and trying to crush the smaller teen.

But his large size had a downfall. With all that strength and power Saizou was slow, which made it all the more easy for the host to stay one step ahead of him.

Jumping back from another wide haymaker, Eddie decided to go on the offensive. Firing a tendril from each hand, their ends sticking to Saizou's shoulders, he slingshot himself forward and drove both his heels into the ogre's face.

Using the momentum and leverage, his arms came together and slammed down on to the larger teen's head hard enough to crack a few teeth. Rolling with the hit and flipping over behind his opponent who shook off the hits quickly and managed to backhand him before he could touch the ground and sent him flying off the cliff that dropped to the red ocean below.

A tendril fired from Eddie's chest, anchoring to the ground and bringing him back from flying over the edge like a bungie cord. His feet slamming into the ground as he sent a leer at the ogre.

"You know. It's been a while since I've been in a good fight." he said with a smirk.

Saizou grinned back sadistically, "You won't be saying that after I rip your arms and legs off and watch you bleed out. Then after that, I'll be sure to give Moka plenty of _attention_." he said with his tongue flickering perversely as he looked at the pinkette who had remained away from the fighting.

Eddie gnashed his teeth, his anger spiking as the creep kept talking about doing things to Moka. There was no way in hell he was letting the bastard anywhere near the vampire if he had anything to say about it.

Standing to his full height, he spoke to his other grimly. _"I think WE need to teach him a lesson he will never forget."_

 _ **"Gladly**_. _ **"**_ Venom replied with a wide grin.

"You're not getting anywhere near Moka ever again." Eddie said, black tissue coming out of his skin and slithering over his body. Changing his shape, making him taller and broader with his muscles also increasing in mass.

Grey veins stretched and spread out at various points on the shiny-black surface that came up over his head. A pair of white jagged pseudo eyes opened along with a gaping maw filled with sharp fangs. A long, serpent-like tongue coming out from between them and lashing at the air sending saliva flinging in different directions.

Moka watched her friend's transformation wide eyed, having not expected such a change and not knowing exactly what Eddie had just become. She had never seen a monster like this before.

"Heh, and what are you supposed to be?" Saizou chortled, although he himself was a little unnerved by the creature that was now before him.

 **"To scum like you? Your end."** the beast rumbled, mouth stretching into a wide grin. **"But until then, you can call us Venom."**

"I don't care what you are, you're dead!" the ogre charged forward like an enraged rhino, bringing his fist back and sending it straight at the creature with all his strength.

A clawed hand snapped up, stopping the fist cold and shocking Saizou at how easily his punch had been blocked.

Venom's grinned stretched even wider, **"Our turn."** the symbiote gripped the fist in his grasp, spinning to the left and throwing the ogre into a boulder that shattered when the large body connected with it.

Saizou staggered to his feet only to be met with a black coated fist struck him in the face sending him crashing back to the ground. **"Where's all that bravado you were spouting off?"** the symbiote questioned, throwing the bully across the ground again and into several trees that shattered into splinters.

 **"So high and damn mighty, thinking you can do whatever you want to whoever you want because you think you're king shit? How's that working for you now?"** Venom turned his arm into a tentacle that ensnared the ogre's leg and snapped him back toward him. A clawed hand grabbing his throat and forcing him to look into the symbiote's eyes.

 **"You ignored our warnings, tried to hurt our friend, so now you will suffer."**

Venom's mouth opened impossibly wide, intending to bite the bully's head clean off while he struggled to break free.

"STOP!" The symbiote paused, turning his attention to Moka who stood a couple feet away with a pleading expression on her face. "Eddie, please stop."

 **"He threatened you, tried to hurt you in ways no one should ever be hurt."** Venom growled, snapping hsi head around to glare at Saizou.

"And you saved me, protected me. You don't need to kill Saizou." the vampire said, not wanting to see her friend spill blood needlessly.

A tense silence passed for several seconds. Both symbiote and host weighing their options on the situation before coming to a decision.

Venom snarled at the ogre, **"You should consider yourself lucky Moka's as kind as she is. But just to be sure you understand the shit you're in, let us remind you. If you come near Moka again, if you even** _ **think**_ **about hurting her or anyone else we will find you and eat both your arms, and then both of your legs, and then we'll eat your face right off your head."**

Tossing Saizou to the ground, the symbiote receded back into its host leaving Eddie standing there. "There won't be a next time, jackass. Remember that."

Turning back to the pinkette, the host grinned sheepishly. "Sorry you had to see my uglier side. But he tends to come out where there are scumbags afoot."

"I understand, I just didn't want you to see you kill someone. No matter how much of a jerk he is." said Moka.

Eddie went to say something else when his other suddenly shouted; _**"BEHIND US!"**_ Reacting fast, he grabbed the vampiress and dove out of the way as Saizou tried to get them while they were distracted.

When the duo landed, a soft metallic _'clink'_ was heard. The host looked down and saw that Moka's rosary had come off the chain it had been attached to. "It...It came off..." the pinkette said in surprised awe.

A pulse of dark energy surged through her body causing the skies to darken and a horde of bats to come fluttering down, covering Moka's body from head to toe as she began to transform.

Eddie watched wide eyed, the rosary held limply in his hand as the vampire began to change right in front of him. The power she was giving off almost overwhelming.

Venom was abnormally quiet, the energy washing over him and his host intoxicating.

Saizou was frozen in place from the powerful yokai energy flowing through the area. "T-This power...it can't be! The S-Class monster...a true Vampire!" he said quaking.

After what felt like an eternity, the bats slowly began to leave Moka's form. Revealing a completely different look.

She stood tall, her once bubblegum pink hair now the color of silver. Her body had gained an inch of height and her curves became much more defined, her breasts growing in size along with her ass, giving her a deadly and sensual appearance. Her fangs elongated and poked out from beneath her lips proving the true nature of her race.

Her once emerald green eyes, which were now the color of blood and slitted, observed everything around her before settling on Eddie.

"You broke the seal and released me." she said in a much deeper and mature voice. One filled with pride and power that demanded respect.

The host remembered what he and Moka had talked about back at the school and knew who was now in front of him. "You must be Moka's other self. I'm sorry about the rude awakening, but the asshole over there tried to get us with our backs turned." he said pointing his thumb Saizou's direction.

The new Moka turned her gaze on the orc and narrowed. "Indeed. Your abilities are very interesting, I have not encountered a being such as you." she took a step toward their opponent as she continued speaking. "I will deal with him, for putting his filthy hands on me." she looked over her shoulder at Eddie. "And afterward, I expect answers to any questions that I may have regarding exactly what you are."

Eddie nodded as the silver haired vampire advanced on Saizou. "Come, orc. And accept your punishment."

Saizou growled, "It doesn't matter who I fight! Both of you are going to die here!" he ran at the beautiful, and deadly, woman. Fist cocked back ready to crush her as he closed the gap quickly. Moka remained perfectly still as the large monster threw his arm forward.

The fist made contact with her forehead, sending out a small shockwave from the impact. But to the utter astonishment of both Saizou and Eddie, the vampire hadn't moved or even flinched.

In fact, she looked bored.

"This is all the strength you possess? Pathetic." she said with a sneer.

Saizou gnashed his teeth. "Don't mock me bitch! When I'm done fucking you up, I'll crush that other freak! My reputation will be one of legend for taking down an S-Class monster!"

Moka's red slitted eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" she jumped into the air, swinging her right foot out and connecting against the left side of the orc's face with the speed and power of a ballistic missile. Sending the large teen flying, cutting a large groove in the dirt as he skidded across the ground and came to rest several meters away.

"Know your place." she said before turning on her heel and walking away.

Saizou struggled to his feet, reverting back to his human form, battered, bruised and glaring hatefully at the silver haired woman. "You...You fucking slut!"

Moka glared at the defiant, idiotic creature that dared to insult her. Preparing to deliver another hard kick to end him, she blinked when Eddie walked past her and toward the ogre.

He didn't say a word as he changed back into Venom, **"Remember what we talked about a minute ago?"** the symbiote asked rhetorically. Saizou paled, too weak to even defend himself as the beast grabbed his shoulders and brought him up to eye level and grinned hungerly.

 **"Eyes, lungs, pancreas, so many snacks, so little time."**

The bully watched Venom's mouth open wide and screamed before being silenced as the rows of dagger-like fangs chomped loudly over his head.

Off to the side, Moka watched the events unfold, raising an eyebrow as the symbiote ate Saizou whole. Reverting back to his human form and rolling his shoulders when he was finished.

"So, you had questions?" the host asked as though he hadn't just eaten a person a moment ago.

The vampiress had a feeling that the conversation they would have would be an interesting one, but her being unsealed after so long had left her tired and in need of rest.

"I do, but it will have to wait for now." she said, holding out her hand. Eddie fished out the rosary from his pocket and gave it to her. "Make no mistake, Eddie Brock, you will answer my questions when I demand them."

"I'll do my best not to disappoint. I do owe your other half an explanation as well." said the host.

Moka gave a slight smirk, "You're an interesting one. Be sure to look after by other self, she is too innocent for her own safety." she clipped the rosary back on to her choker and almost immediately changed back to her pink-haired self. Swaying from side to side, Eddie quickly caught her before she collapsed. Out like a light.

"Guess the switch between her sides takes a lot out of her." the host said, scooping her up in his arms.

 _ **"Strong and dominating on one side, sweet and innocent on the other. Two good females in one. I certainly approve."**_ said Venom.

"Considering that we just watched her other side kick a guy easily four times her size in the face and plant him in the ground, I'm going to have to question your ideals on the subject." Eddie replied as he started walking in the direction of the dorms with Moka held in a bridal carry.

 _ **"Either of her sides would be good mothers for future spawnlings. But her inner self might require us to prove ourselves worthy of her affections. It would certainly be an interesting courting."**_ the symbiote continued.

Eddie blushed at what his other was implying, the color deepening when Moka snuggled into his chest more and sighed happily while she slept.

 _ **"See, even when she sleeps she's drawn to us."**_

Shaking his head, the host continued to carry the young vampire as the sun set behind them. It had only been the first day, it made him wonder what the rest of the year was going to be like.

 **X**

 **A/N: For those that don't already know, the rest of the school year will involve a lot more fighting that what Eddie may have already experienced.**

 **Given that there's a whole lot of content to cover from both sides, I'll be occasionally diverting off from the manga/anime path with a few original chapters to fill the gaps. The next update is going to be one of those chapters where Eddie will tell Moka about what he and Venom are, how they came to be and even the symbiote's history.**

 **It's raring up to be a hell of a long talk between the two new friends, but one that will hopefully form a stronger bond between them.**

 **Until next time folks!**


	3. Venom and Origins

**A/N: The amount of feedback for this story is staggering, and I can't help but be grateful for the big chance everyone has given this story.**

 **As I explained last time, this particular update is a bit of a filler chapter before going back into canon. I figured that Eddie and Moka needed a more in depth bonding moment before being thrown into the rest of the school year and the events that will follow. If you're still interested, I hope you guys continue to enjoy it.**

 **X**

In his dorm room, Eddie sat at his desk with a piece of stationary in front of him, a pen twirling between his fingers as he tried to figure out what to write.

His first week at Yokai Academy had ended and it was the start of the weekend, and with the things that has happened thus far the host thought it would be time to send a letter back home and let his folks know what's been happening.

Finally deciding on what to say, he started writing;

 _Mom and Dad,_

 _Managed to get through my first week at this new school without too much trouble. Venom's been behaving, well, as best as he can anyway._

Eddie paused, deciding the best way to word the rest of his letter.

 _Yokai Academy...isn't exactly the kind of school we originally thought it was. It's nice, don't get me wrong, and the workload isn't any different from my last school. But its the people here that are different._

 _I can't really say much about it, there's a statue of secrecy involved to protect the students, but you'll have to take my word for it for now._

 _Classes are going okay, and living on campus is pretty cool too, still miss you guys though. I even made a friend on the first day, a girl named Moka. She's kind, sweet, and from the way she studies, very smart as well._

 _And since I know that dad is grinning like an idiot over your shoulder while you're reading this, mom, I'll say this now. She's just a friend. Though I will admit she's cute and you would like her within minutes of meeting her._

 _ **"At least you're willing to admit that she's cute."**_ said Venom.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Among other things." he replied while continuing to write. "Never thought I'd be friends with a vampire, but I've pretty much learned to roll with the punches at this point."

The symbiote came out into the open in tendril form, **"She listened to us and is understanding of our situation. That is worth something."** The host nodded in agreement, recalling the talk he and Moka had a couple days after the fight with Saizou.

X Flashback X

"So, you're a human?" Moka asked, surprised at the admission Eddie had just given. The two of them sitting in the latter's dorm room for privacy for this particular discussion.

"In a matter of speaking." replied the host from his spot sitting in his desk chair backwards, "I _used_ to be. Something happened a few months ago that changed the way things are for me."

The vampire looked at him quizzically from her own spot on his bed. "But, if you're not human anymore, than what are you?"

Eddie took a deep breath, "It's...difficult to explain. Have you ever heard of the human corporation called the Life Foundation?" Moka shook her head, "It's a genetics company that tasked itself for the betterment of humanity, medicine, cybernetics, space travel, anything that would help our species survive if something were to happen to our planet. To the public they were a force for good, but behind the scenes? They were performing illegal experimentation on homeless people they had kidnapped or bribed off the streets."

"Over seven months ago, my mother was working on a lawsuit against the company after discovering incriminating evidence about their dirty dealings. But my dad, who is an investigative journalist, found the files she had and tried to implicate the CEO during an interview. It planned backfired in a bad way, both he and my mom lost their jobs and their relationship fell apart."

"Months later, I got a call from my dad saying he needed help. He was sick, really sick. While I was taking care of him he admitted they he infiltrated the Life Foundation's labs and found proof of what they had been doing, and at the same time discovered that a friend of his who was homeless was being held against her will there...she attacked him like a rabid animal, setting off alarms before she died and forcing him to run."

Moka sat, eyes wide at his story while he continued. "After that dad got sick...but after the first night he got better. Didn't know what had happened but I figured that it was some kind of 24-hour bug. I had no way of knowing that his 'condition' had moved on to someone else."

"Apparently, from what my dad had found out, one of the Life Foundation's space probes ended up crashing into something that was passing by our planet. Crashing back to Earth with unexpected passengers. Passengers the CEO, Carlton Drake, saw opportunities for and wasted no time performing tests on."

The vampiress went to ask what he had meant when a black tentacle slithered out of Eddie's shoulder, a large head forming on the end with a familiar fang-filled grin.

 **"Hello, Moka."** said the symbiote. **"I am Venom."**

From then, both Eddie and Venom told Moka about the events that had transpired since their bonding. Running from Drake's attack dogs, bringing down the Life Foundation all leading to the battle between them, Drake and the symbiote Riot he had bonded with as a means to bring the rest of their race to Earth.

For her part, Moka took in all the information with almost a child-like awe. Being a species that lived in the shadows of humanity, she had no idea that there existed life outside their planet. To learn this was a real eye-opening experience, even more so as she spoke with Venom in person.

"If you don't mind my asking, what kind of 'alien' are you?" asked the pinkette to the symbiote.

 **"My kind is known as the Klyntar. Our homeworld is several lightyears from Earth. And as my host has already explained, we're a symbiotic lifeform who bonds to a host to live. In exchange for our...** _ **residence**_ **, the host becomes stronger, faster, with many other attributes to sustain both our lives."** replied Venom

"Do you hurt your host?" asked Moka, a little worried about her friend despite the fact that she didn't think his unusual partner would do such a thing.

Eddie gave Venom a look, "You wanna field that one?" he said, bringing up the incident that happened not long after they had bonded.

The symbiote rolled its eyes, **"I told you the issue was fixable."**

"You were rotting out my liver!" the host bellowed.

 **"You got better."** Venom replied, dismissing the issue, especially since it was water under the bridge for them..

Eddie silently vowing vengeance on his other while Moka giggled at the banter between the two of them. She sobered up after a few minutes and asked another question.

"Can you tell me more about your people?" Venom looked at her and noticed the pinkette's fascination with its kind.

 **"To understand more about my race, you must understand or history."** the symbiote began to explain. **"Long before the universe came to be, there existed only one being who was master of the void. A malevolent deity known as Knull. He was, and forever is, lord of the darkness."**

 **"This was before the Celestials, cosmic beings, mystical and machine like in nature, responsible for the creation of the universe itself appeared. They brought planets to the void, filling them with life and expanding their creations to every corner of the universe."**

 **"Knull, however, was enraged plotted against them for tarnishing his realm. With his powers over darkness, he created a living sword from his shadow, and with it he slayed one of the Celestials by removing their head. This sword, would be known as the first generation of our kind. The first symbiote."**

Moka moved to the edge of her seat, enraptured by the tale as Venom continued. **"The other Celestials fought back, casting Knull back into the void. Not knowing that he was his realm to control. It was here that Knull used the head of the Celestial he had killed as a forge. Empowering his sword and creating a suit of armor with the cosmic powers of the being he had slain. With this new power at his disposal, he waged war against the remaining Celestials with the intent on devouring the light they had given the universe."**

 **"But he was outmatched, beaten and sent to a desolate world where he lost his weapon and forced to live in solitude. But Knull was determined on his quest for genocide. Using his newfound power, he created an army of symbiotes with the intent of conquering other planets and consuming entire civilizations."**

 **"This went on for centuries, until a powerful symbiote that had been sent here to Earth had been destroyed by a god from another realm. This event caused the connection between Knull and his creations to be severed. With his hive-mind destroyed, the symbiotes ended up bonding to benevolent hosts that taught them honor and nobility, causing them to question their creator's methods and eventually caused them to rebel against him."**

 **"Countless symbiotes all over the galaxy returned to where they were spawned, fought against Knull and imprisoned him within a massive planetoid made by their own bodies, sealing him away indefinitely. This is where the name of our species was made. Klyntar, in your dialect, means 'Cage'."**

Venom paused for several seconds, allowing the pink-haired vampire to absorb the information before continuing again. **"Our history is passed down to each generation of symbiote since the first was spawned. Our ancestry being carried along with us from the moment we are sired. It is both a blessing, and a curse given what we once were."**

"Wait," said Moka. "You said that your kind imprisoned Knull for what he was making you do, why would you all try and take over Earth?"

 **"The comet that encountered Drake's probe was not our entire race, is was a kind of splinter cell that still believed in Knull's vision. Led by Riot who wanted to follow in our creator's footsteps."** explained the symbiote. **"I was part of this cell, because among my kind I was considered...a bit of a loser. I thought leaving our homeworld would help me find a purpose. Then I met Eddie, and he showed me that this world could offer me so much more than anything Riot and his Zealots could. I chose to fight along side Eddie and put an end to the invasion before it began."**

Eddie picked up the conversation from there, "We have been bonded since that night. Two beings, sharing one body and mind." he motioned to the pinkette's rosary. "Guess that's something we all have in common."

Moka touched the accessory in thought before looking back at the duo in front of her. "To me, it doesn't matter what either of you are. I consider you both my friends." she said while smiling.

Both host and symbiote smiled back at her, glad that they at least had someone who was understanding of their situation.

They all continued talking after that for a while longer, none of them noticing that the red gem of her rosary glowed faintly, her other side having heard their conversation as well.

X Flashback End X

"Good to know she has such an open mind." said Eddie as they thought about the discussion. "And our talk in regards to humans seems to have helped her overcome at least some of her misgivings.

 **"Progress."** said Venom in agreement, turning his gaze to the letter his host was still writing. **"How much shit do you think your dad will give you when he hears about Moka?"**

"Mom should keep him in check for the most part. I think they'll just be happy that we're doing okay." replied the teen as he finished and put the letter in an envelope and set it aside before leaning back in his desk chair.

Despite what ended up happening to Saizou, no one really seemed to mind that he was gone, or even really asked about it. Eddie found this strange, then again the rules for monster society were probably different when it came to assholes trying to go after others.

 **"Not like he was a big loss anyway."** said Venom after sensing his host's thoughts.

"I agree, it's still unnerving that everyone seemed to overlook that someone simply vanished without a trace." replied Eddie. Shaking his head, he for up and stretched before going into this room's kitchenette...only to find the cabinets and mini-fridge empty.

"Right...still gotta do a bit of shopping." the host muttered. "Guess a trip to the school store is in order for today." Heading for the door, he paused and looked out his window to the other building next to the boy's dorms where the girl's dorms was located.

A flash of pink hair catching his attention and reminding him that Moka's room was on the same level directly across from his. From where he was standing, he could see the vampiress sitting at a small vanity brushing her hair.

Smiling, Eddie felt his other come up beside him. **"We could ask her to come along."** Venom offered. **"Give us an excuse to spend more time in her company."**

The host gave a half smile.

X

Moka sat down at her desk and began brushing her hair, straightening the last few knots. Her rosary glinting in the sunlight that was cast from the open window while her mind wandered to other things. Mainly about a certain male friend she had made.

The pinkette had never felt so happy to finally have a friend that she could trust and confide in. And she had found not only one in Eddie, but in Venom as well.

Granted, she had never even considered the idea of other life in the galaxy, but to meet one in person, and learn just how vast the universe itself was? The young vampire had been left with a great deal to think about.

Then there was the knowledge of everything her two friends had been through. Being reminded of why she didn't trust humans that well, especially with the horrible things the people at the Life Foundation had done to innocents. But at the same time she decided to keep an open mind and not judge all humans the same, much like Eddie had asked her to the next time she met one.

A soft blush dusted Moka's cheeks the more she thought about her friend. Her heart doing flips when she thought of his smile and carefree persona whenever they were together having lunch or just enjoying the peace of a quiet day. For someone who stumbled into a completely different world outside his own, he was taking everything surprisingly well.

Then she remembered how he and Venom defended her from Saizou. Fighting toe to toe with the larger student to keep her safe. It warmed her heart, even now. To her, Eddie Brock was a kindred spirit. Giving his all for the sake of others no matter what happened to him. And his 'partner' was pretty much the same way...

Well, mostly. Venom seemed all too eager to bite someone's head off every so often. But Moka didn't feel the need to judge given the different kinds of monsters that live in their society that were far worse.

"Thinking too hard?" Moka yelped and jumped up from her seat. Spinning around to see a grinning Eddie sitting on her window sill, casually leaning against the frame as he fought not to chuckle at startling her.

"Can you _please_ not do that?" she asked putting a hand over her chest and trying to slow her heart rate.

The host held up his hands, "Sorry, next time I'll knock." he said hoping down to the floor. "I came by to ask if you wanted to go to the school store with us. Gotta stock our kitchen for the week before classes start again.

Moka smiled at the offer, more than happy to spend time with him. "Sure, I'd like that."

Leaving the dorms and following the path that led back to the academy, the duo headed toward a small building set up at the edge of the campus close to the cafeteria. The school store was open to everyone and had a decent surplus of things both students and faculty could use.

Both Eddie and Moka had gone there a few times for one reason or another and had gotten to know the students that ran it. Today a girl their age with blonde hair and yellow eyes was sitting at the counter reading a magazine.

"Hey, Mel." said Eddie, getting the girl's attention.

"Hey Eddie, Moka. Anything new?" asked the other student.

The host shrugged, "Nothing changed but the weather." he replied, causing the pinkette beside him to giggle as they made their way toward the back of the store.

"Are you looking for anything specific?" asked Moka as they browsed the isles.

 _ **"Don't forget the tater tots and chocolate!"**_ Venom demanded, already salivating at the thought of the odd, yet satisfying, snack the Klyntar had grown addicted to.

Eddie rolled his eyes and caught Moka looking at him oddly, "Venom's got a thing for tater tots dipped in chocolate. Don't ask, I try not to think about it too much."

"Sounds...different." the pinkette replied, while at the same time wondering how something like that would taste.

As they went about filling a couple of baskets with things they needed for their respected dorms, the two friends heard a disturbance coming from the front of the store and peered out of the isles to see two older male students in black uniforms wielding kendo sticks harassing Mel.

"Your payment is overdue." said one of the males strictly.

"Look, we haven't made enough sales since the beginning of the year. We can't keep doing this and hope to keep the school store open." Mel pleaded.

The other male slapped his kendo stick on the counter, making the girl flinch, "That's not our problem. Either you pay, or we'll close this place down. Your choice."

Eddie narrowed his eyes before looking back at Moka who looked troubled at what they were seeing. "Be right back." he said, setting his basket down and making his way to the counter as Mel was attempting to open the register.

A black tendril launched from his arm and grabbed one of the uniformed students by the back of his neck before flinging him backwards. His body crashing against the wall and making his partner spin around.

Seeing what became of his friend, the other male swung his kendo stick at Eddie who brought his arm up to block it. The wooden sword hitting his arm and shattering on impact before the host grabbed the other student by the head and slammed him on the counter before tossing him in the same direction as the other thug, the two crashing into each other and landing in a heap on the floor.

Approaching them, the host changed into his full Venom form and loomed over the two thugs.

"You're making a mistake, pal." one of the thugs growled. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The symbiote grinned, **"We, are Venom. And we think you both have overstayed your welcome."** the beast rumbled before grabbing the front of their uniforms and dragging them into the air...

X

Several minutes later, Eddie and Moka both left the school store, a stunned Mel at the counter behind them with a couple bags in their hands. "Do you think they learned their lesson?" asked the vampiress.

"Hard to say, but they might think twice before trying to rob that place again." replied the host as they made their way back to the dorms. "Sorry about that, but we couldn't just sit by and do nothing."

Moka smiled at him, "It's okay, you both used your abilities to help others. That's not something you see very often."

Eddie shrugged, "Mom told us that we had to be responsible with what we can do. We got all this power, why not use it for something constructive every once in a while."

The pinkette nodded in agreement as they continued their walk, occasionally glancing at the young man beside her every so often with a light blush on her face.

Behind them, the two thugs were knocked out and bound to the wall of the school store by what looked like black webbing with the words **'Venom was Here'** written out with the same substance for all to see.

 **X**

 **A/N: Eddie certainly is already making a name for himself.**

 **I had to alter the origin story of the symbiotes a bit to match up with the storyline of the movie, it wasn't too much of a stretch, but I hope it fit the bill with what fellow fans might have had in mind for this particular talk between Eddie and Moka.**

 **Going back to canon next time folks, and a familiar busty bluenette makes her appearance as well. So be prepared.**


	4. Venom and Succubus

**A/N: Before we get on to the new chapter, I believe it is only proper to take a moment to remember the great man we've lost just the other day.**

 **Stan Lee, the godfather of so many heroes and creater of the Marvel-Verse itself, has been taken into the arms of Lady Death and moved onto the next great adventure. As one of countless fans, I too will miss his greatness, but know that his legacy will live on.**

 **To Stan 'The Man' Lee, may his legend be known all across the multi-verse and beyond. Rest In Peace.**

 **X**

The shrill sound of an alarm going off roused Eddie from sleep, his hand snapping out and turning off the clock before Venom broke it...again.

Sitting up and stretching, the host got out of bed and yawned before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It had been a couple of weeks since the start of the semester and he had settled into a nice routine.

Classes Monday through Friday, then he and Moka would have a small study group together on Saturdays before they would spend Sundays simply hanging out and learning more about each other.

 _ **"Face it, you just wanted an excuse to stare at her when she's not looking."**_ said Venom while the host was brushing his teeth.

 _"Really? And who between the two of us had to stop the other from coping a feel a few times already?"_ Eddie shot back while spitting in the sink.

 _ **"You know as well as I do that she's irresistible. So sweet and innocent, but hides a darker sexual side. For all purposes, she's perfect for a mate for the both of us."**_

The host choked on his own spit and coughed several times, "Seriously?! We haven't been here a month and you're going full perv on Moka?"

He could feel Venom's grin from the back of his mind, _**"Need I remind you that we don't keep secrets from each other? Or do we need to visit that dream you've had about our beautiful vampiress several times now. You know, the one with the two of you under the full moon and-**_

Eddie stormed back into the main room of his dorm and switched on his clock radio, finding the first country song he could and turning it up to mid-volume. Not enough to hurt his other, but enough for the lyrics to be heard clear as day.

 _ **"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"**_ the symbiote begged as Luke Bryan's 'That's My Kinda Night' filled the air. A black tendril shot out of Eddie's chest and smashed the radio several times until nothing remained but pieces. _**"You know I hate country music! Damn human!"**_

"Oh, I know. But take this as a reminder the next time you start in on my relationships." the host fired back as he finished getting ready for the day.

 _ **"...but you wouldn't mind being with her as more than friends, would you?"**_ Venom stated with a knowing tone. Eddie paused a moment before he finished getting ready, not saying anything which spoke volumes to the symbiote.

X

Stepping out of the dorms with the groups of other male students, Eddie adjusted the strap of his backpack as he followed the path leading to the campus. Doing a mental checklist of all the assignments he had to hand in that day when he heard a couple of the other students speaking up.

"There she is! Moka Akayashi!"

"She's so hot it's illegal!"

"Sh-She's coming this way!"

Looking over his shoulder, the host saw Moka coming toward them from the girl's dorm. Her green eyes sparkling when she saw her friend. "Eddie!" in the next moment she was clinging to his side, his left arm enveloped between her breasts with her head on his shoulder. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Moka." replied the host, smiling as they walked to school together leaving a group of envious, jealous and pissed off males behind them.

 _ **"They fail to accept that she is ours."**_ Venom hissed possessively. A small black tendril slithering out and gently coiling around the pinkette's waist.

 _"She's not an object. She doesn't belong to anyone."_ Eddie argued back while glancing at Moka out of the corner of his eye to see if she noticed the extra limb holding her.

 _ **"We are her protectors while her true power is sealed. She clings to us for companionship and shows us kindness that only a very rare few have ever shown. None of these other worthless maggots deserve such a creature."**_ the symbiote pressed.

A small aroma passed Eddie's nose, a combination of spices and strawberries that seemed to fit Moka perfectly.

"Eddie?" the vampiress asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. He glanced down at her and saw a bashful look on her face, "If it's okay with you, and Venom, could I have a little blood? I haven't had breakfest today, and..." she trailed off with her cheeks painted a deep pink.

The host smiled at her and lowered his shirt collar, "As long as you ask, and don't suck me dry." Moka beamed before leaning up and gently biting into Eddie's neck, taking only what she needed before pulling away smiling.

"So delicious..." she crooned happily.

"I bet you say that to all the boys you drink from." said Eddie jokingly.

Moka blushed deeper and poked her two index fingers together timidly, "A...Actually. You're the only person I've ever drank from." she admitted.

This little piece of information stunned both symbiote and host. "Wait, are you saying that..."

The young vampire smiled, a little embarrassed, "You're my first."

Venom's bellowing laughter nearly gave Eddie a headache, the double meaning definitely not lost on the Klyntar. _**"You better take responsibility, Eddie! Being her FIRST and all!"**_ the symbiote jeered which had the host sporting a deep blush of his own.

"I really hope that it's okay. Most people tend to not let an S-Class monster feed from them like that." Moka continued, oblivious to what was happening of the shared mind of her two friends.

Eddie quickly snapped out of it and gave her a reassuring look, "It's fine, Moka. Really. Like I said, as long as you ask. I ain't a juice box, after all." he said with a chuckle which had the pinkette giggling too.

The two of them continued on their path, neither noticing a pair of violet colored eyes watching them from behind a tree nearby.

X

A couple hours later, Eddie found himself lounging on the grass beside a small pond. Moka had another class before lunch while he had a free period, deciding to take in a bit of scenery that didn't look like it belonged in a Halloween store before meeting up with her after the bell.

Venom had been quiet since first period. Even though he had long gotten used to another voice in his head, it was nice to be alone with his thoughts once in a while.

Closing his eyes, Eddie took a couple deep breaths of fresh air. Enjoying the serenity while it lasted.

 _ **"Eddie. We are not alone."**_ the host's eyes snapped open at his other's warning and he was immediately on his feet and ready...however he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Out of the edge of the forest, a girl came stumbling out into the clearing and collapsed to the grass. Wearing a yellow sweater vest over a white blouse and plaid skirt that showed off a figure that competed with Mokas, her short blue hair tied back with a purple ribbon with bangs framing a heart-shaped face.

She looked toward Eddie, locking on to him with a pair of violet colored eyes with a pleading expression. "P-Please...help me..."

The host quickly crossed the distance, "Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" he asked, kneeling down beside the girl who leaned into him almost instantly. The host blushing when he felt a pair of breasts that were easily a cup and a half size bigger than his vampire friend's bosom.

"...I just got so dizzy all of a sudden...can you help me?" asked the girl weakly. Her purple eyes looking up into Eddie's blue ones. The host momentarily lost in the view of her beautiful face.

"I'll take you to the infirmary, the nurse should be able to help." said Eddie, scooping the girl in his arms, making her blush as he started to carry her back toward the school.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his chest. "Thank you." she whispered. "I'm Kurumu Kurono." said the girl as she curled into him more.

"Eddie Brock. What were you doing out here alone?" he asked.

"I was taking a shortcut to school when I suddenly didn't feel well. It was a good thing you found me." said Kurumu with a bright smile. They exited the forest and headed toward the school's gates. Kurumu snuggled into him again, her impressive bosom sandwiched between the two of them, rubbing his chest in a sensual way and making heat fill his face.

 _ **"This seems to be quite a pattern for us."**_ Venom commented. _**"A beautiful girl that suddenly needs help? We seem to attract many females this way. Though it would seem that this one has an ulterior motive."**_

 _"What do you mean?"_ asked Eddie

 _ **"This female has a strange aura about her, something she had been trying to focus on you since you first looked into her eyes. Our bonding has made it so that whatever she is trying to do doesn't affect you, but you should take caution."**_

Pulling out of his thoughts, Eddie noticed that they were in front of the school, and Kurumu was looking at him oddly. "Are you alright, Eddie?" she asked sweetly.

Deciding to play along for now he smiled back, "Everything's perfect." He noticed the glint in her eyes, something predatory and victorious and now understood his other's warning.

Kurumu was definitely up to something.

'Eddie!" They looked up and saw Moka running toward them. A scowl passing over Kurumu's face seeing the pink haired vampire.

"Where have you been? And who is this?" she asked looking Kurumu up and down with narrowed eyes.

"This is Kurumu Kurono. She was having a bit of trouble in the woods and I decided to help her to the nurse's office." said Eddie.

Kurumu lept out of his arms, "And I'm feeling much better now. Thank you, Eddie. See you around." without another word she ran off. Moka looked after her with a raised eyebrow.

"She's up to something." said the host getting he pinkette to look at him oddly, "Venom said that she was trying to do something to me the moment I found her. Probably using the whole damsel in distress bit to let my guard down. But my bond to Venom made it so that she couldn't pull it off."

"Why would she try to do that thought?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. Moka, keep a look out for anything odd with her around. I have a feeling things will get a little dicey if we're not careful." Eddie said as they walked into the school

Kurumu glared from behind a pillar at the retreating figures. "Damn you Moka. You will not get in my way."

X

The day progressed without much incident, yet to Eddie it felt like something was going to happen and soon. Like a heavily feeling in the air just before a storm.

Since the encounter with Kurumu, he and Venom had been sure to keep checking their surroundings more carefully. Looking for anything out of the ordinary, so far they hadn't seen much that stood out, but they did however start to notice a number of male students acting strange.

Normally that wouldn't be too much of a stretch given how things went on in this school, but it still left host and symbiote wondering what the cause was.

Coming out of their last class of the day, Eddie and Moka walked through the halls of the school toward the exit. Both of them pausing when they saw more male students stumbling around with goofy grins on their faces while muttering to themselves.

"Whatever the hell's going on, it looks to be contagious." Eddie said.

"Moka Akayashi!" The two friends looked up and saw Kurumu standing on the railing above them, a fierce glare fixed on the pink haired vampire.

Leaping down, a group of guys caught her and lowered her to the floor gently. "It's because of you that my plan isn't working like it should be." blamed the blue haired girl.

"Plan? What plan?" Moka asked confused.

Kurumu smirked, "As a Succubus, it is within my power to bend the minds of men to my will. But because of you I can't succeed!" she growled. "No matter what I do, more guys around here seem to choose you over me! What do you have that I don't!" She took a breath, "The only way I can ensure my plan will work is to get rid of you. But first..."

Kurumu's eyes settled on Eddie who narrowed his own dangerously. "Oh, Eddie. Why don't you and I get to know one another better? I mean, I can give you better company than a vampire that only sees you as a snack."

Moka looked mortified, "I do not consider him a snack! He's my friend, I would never hurt him like that!" she shouted.

The bluenette approached the host and started drawing circles on his chest with her finger, "Why don't you and I get out of here. Hmm?" she looked up into his eyes, her iris' glowing softly...

Venom reared back when he felt a strong force attempt to overtake his host's mind. A large tendril shot from Eddie's stomach, slamming into Kurumu's chest and sent her back several steps, several more shooting out of Eddie's back and yanking him away from the bluenette.

 _"What the hell?!"_ the host thought in surprise.

 _ **"She just tried to take control of your mind!"**_ his other warned with a growl. _ **"This explains what happened earlier, and what happened to all the other male students, she's the cause!"**_

"Wha-What's wrong?" asked Kurumu, rubbing her now aching chest and acting confused about his behavior.

"Don't even try to bullshit! I don't know what game you're trying to play, but you're not jacking my brain." Eddie snapped. "One extra voice in my head is more than enough."

Kurumu growled in frustration, realizing her plan backfired, "Why won't my charms work on you?!"

The host smirked, "Let's just say that I have an ace in the hole." he spoke while Venom seethed in anger. To try and take over Eddie's mind when it was _his_ domain? The symbiote wanted vengeance.

The Succubus clenched her fists as she glared at Eddie. Opening her hands a moment later, long sharp nails extended from her fingers. A pair of bat-like wings broke through the back of her shirt and a tail with an arrow shaped end coming out from under her skirt. Her true form finally revealed.

"Even after everything I did...I humiliated myself, pretending to be weak just so that you would notice. But no...all you care about is her!" She flapped her wings and hovered above the ground.

"To be fair, Moka never tried to control me." the host fired back. "And you ain't doing yourself any favors with the hissy fit you're throwing."

"If I can't have you, Eddie...you can die with the vampire bitch!" Kurumu screamed before diving toward Eddie with her claws ready to tear him apart.

The host's eyes filled black with grey slits, a long black tendril lashing outward and swatting the Succubus hard enough to send her crashing through the window beside them.

Looking back at Moka he shrugged, "She doesn't take rejection well does she?" he said before jumping out the shattered window to the courtyard outside, finding Kurumu hovering in the air ready to attack again.

"Normally, I tend to not fight women." said the host before transforming into his Venom form. **"But in this case, we'll make an acception!"**

The young Succubus blinked in surprise at the new creature that stood before her. Her features turning serious as she prepared to attack again, "It doesn't matter what you are, you and Akayashi won't stand in my way!" She dove at him with a similar attack as before.

Venom grinned, allowing Kurumu to get close enough before jumping high into the air. The bluenette passing through the space where he had just been while he fired a series of tendrils that coiled around her waist and arms before flinging her hard into the wall of the school.

 **"Come on sweetheart, what else you got?"** the beast goaded as Kurumu struggled to her feet and screamed and charged at him. Swinging her claws back and forth while Venom merely leaned from one side to the other to avoid them.

Kurumu continued to come at them with everything she had, only to be blocked or dodged at every turn. When she came around for a straight dive, Venom flipped out of the way, shifting his right arm into a tendril form as she passed by.

Spinning on his heel, the beast lashed out. The tendril extending into the air and grabbing Kurumu by the foot and retracting back to him. Leg in hand, Venom slammed the Succubus into the ground before throwing her into a tree, with the tendril still attached, he snapped her back like a bungee cord and threw her into the ground.

Despite the damage she took, Kurumu stood up on shaky legs. Breathing heavily with her body covered in dirt with scrapes on her arms and legs, but ready to fight on.

 _"She's gotta know she's outmatched."_ Eddie said from within. _"Why does she keep fighting? What's there to gain putting herself through all this?"_

 _ **"Does it matter? She tried to take control of your mind. As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't deserve sympathy...or mercy."**_ Venom thought back, anger still strongly rolling off of him.

 _"I'm pissed at her too for that, even more so when she threatened Moka. But there's always a reason behind motives."_ the host argued. _"She took control of the male population of the academy, but other than that she didn't hurt anyone until she attacked us. And even though we got her dead to rights, she won't give up. There's something else going on here."_

The symbiote growled, **"Yeah, she's about to become ribbons."** Claws extending to the point of resembling machete blades, Venom charged toward the Succubus. The ground shaking with each thunderous step.

Kurumu stared into the face of her demise and realized instantly that she had bit off more than she could chew. Tears falling from her eyes as Venom drew nearer, closing them tightly as she screamed in terror.

Venom raised his claws, prepared to end the bluenette where she stood-

 _"VENOM STOP!"_ Eddie shouted. The deadly blades freezing before they could touch the blue hair on the girl's head. _"Look at her! She's terrified of us! We don't need to kill her."_

The symbiote growled ferally, wanting nothing more than tear the Succubus apart...until he saw what his host was seeing.

Instead of the overly confident, bitch persona she was showing off before, Kurumu looked very small in their presence. Her body quaking in fear with large tears streaming down her cheeks, added with all the damage the had dealt her, she wasn't a threat to anyone now.

 _ **"...You're making us soft."**_ Venom grumbled.

 _"It's called compassion...and forgiveness. Not everyone deserves to have their heads chomped off or their bodies ripped to shreds. Remember what we agreed upon after we stopped Drake and Riot?"_ asked Eddie.

 _ **" 'Only Bad People'?"**_

 _"Just because someone made a mistake doesn't mean they're bad. She's not like Saizou was. Just give me a chance to talk to her."_

Venom mulled it over a moment before grunting, _**"Fine. But if she tries to kill us again all bets are off."**_

X

Kurumu waited. Expecting vicious claws and teeth to tear into her soft flesh. But when nothing happened for several seconds, she hesitantly opened her eyes and looked up at the beast looming over her. Her gaze going from the endless rows of sharp teeth to the wide, pseudo eyes above them.

Another second or two passed before the 'face' of the creature slithered back revealing the human face underneath.

"Why did you do all of this? Why take away the freewill of our classmates?" he asked, wanting to know the answers

More tears fell from Kurumu's eyes as they fell to the ground beneath them, "My race is dying." she said almost too soft to hear, "When we Succubi reach a certain age, we are suppose to find our One. Our true mate to be bonded to for life and help us bare children. To keep our species alive and strong. Some of my kind go through their whole lives unable to find their One...I..." She started to sob. "I just wanted to find him. This was the only way."

Eddie changed his whole body back to its human form and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. Both he and Venom couldn't sense any lies from her admission, and certainly explained a lot about why she had done this in the first place.

Kurumu's sobs slowed into hiccups as the host patted her back. "I can't blame you for wanting to find your true love. People do crazy things for the sake of finding love, you wouldn't be the first." he pulled back and looked in her eyes. "But you can't control everyone like this. How do you hope to have an honest connection with someone if you take their ability to choose away? If they can't like you for who you are, then they aren't worth it."

"R-Really?" asked the young Succubus.

Eddie nodded, "Try doing things the old fashioned way. You might be surprised." he reached up and wiped the last tear from Kurumu's face, "You're a gorgeous girl. Your One will be one lucky bastard." With that being said, he stepped away and headed toward where Moka was waiting.

Having seen and heard everything.

"See you around, Kurumu." the host called over his shoulder as he and the pinkette stepped off the campus.

"I've heard about the struggle for the Succubus, but I didn't think they would be desperate enough to result to such methods to keep from going extinct." said Moka.

"The road to Hell was paved with good intentions." said Eddie with a sigh, "I can understand the why, but what do they hope to gain from a mate that will only be a mindless sex drone for the rest of their days? I only hope Venom and I knocked some sense into her."

The vampiress looked up at him, "I believed for a moment that the two of you were going to kill her."

"Almost did, but I convinced my other half to give me a chance to find the root of the issue. Back after we stopped Riot, we came to an agreement that he would only hurt bad people. Kurumu wasn't 'bad' per-say, she just made some bad choices. That wasn't reason enough to take her life." said the host before smirking, "Besides, I think Venom was mostly pissed about the fact she tried to enter _his_ domain." he added while tapping the side of his head.

In response, his left arm was encased in black tissue and flipped him off. Eddie and Moka laughed quietly as they continued their way to the dorms.

Behind them. Kurumu stood blushing as she watched the duo walk away. Holding a hand over her rapidly beating heart as her violet orbs remained on Eddie's back.

X

The next day, Moka and Eddie walked together to school like they did every morning. "You know, with the rate fights keep breaking out around us, we should start selling tickets." said the host.

Moka giggled at the joke as they approached the entrance gate.

"Eddie! Moka!" The duo turned and saw Kurumu running up to them, a paper bag in hand.

"Hey, Kurumu. Everything okay?" asked Eddie.

The Succubus nodded with a slight blush, "I wanted to give you both something as an apology for what happened the other day. I made them myself." She opened the bag to show over a dozen cookies.

The warm, sweet aroma coming off of them too hard to ignore. Eddie smiled took one of the treats and eating it whole. "Whoa, these are pretty good." he said from the flavor explosion he was experiencing. Venom was almost purring as he too tasted what his host had eaten.

Even though the symbiote was still pretty angry for the events of the previous day, he was at least willing to accept the apology she was offering him and his host.

Moka took one of the cookies and smelled it before taking a bite, "You're right, they are really good."

Kurumu smiled, "I'm glad you like them. And...there's something else."

They looked at the Succubus who's blush seemed to magnify. "I spoke with my mother last night. And she told me the proper way to find my destined One."

"Oh?" wondered Eddie, taking another cookie.

"Y-Yeah. She said that the way a Succubus can find her true love is through her charms. I thought that meant controlling men...but as it turns out, it's the opposite."

"Meaning?" asked Moka, part of her not liking where this was going.

Kurumu smiled, "Our destined One is unaffected by our charms. That's how we know that the connection is true."

Eddie paused in mid-bite as everything started sinking in. "You don't mean..." The Succubus wrapped her arms around his left arm and nuzzled her face in his neck.

"I spent all that time looking for my One, when he was right in front of me." she cooed happily.

"WHAT!" Moka shouted, aghast.

"That's right. Eddie and I were meant for each other." said Kurumu.

Moka grabbed Eddie's right arm and tried to pull him away from the Succubus, "How can he be your destined One? You tried to kill him yesterday!" she shouted.

The bluenette held tighter to him and pulled back, "He is unaffected by my charms and he bested me in combat, he is my true mate!"

Eddie was frozen in shock as he was tugged back and forth. He was both ecstatic and terrified. Ecstatic, because he had two gorgeous girls fighting over him, every man's dream. Terrified, because he had a feeling things could only get ugly from here.

 _"Venom? A little help here!"_ he pleaded with his other.

 _ **"Sorry, but I believe that you told me not to get involved in YOUR relationships."**_ the Klyntar said with a great deal of humor in his tone. Leaving his host to fend for himself between the two possessive females.

 **X**

 **A/N: As time goes by, I intend on making the fights longer. But so far Saizou is the only one deserving of Venom's full fury.**

 **Kurumu has joined the group, and Eddie will soon learn that trying to juggle two girls vying for his affection will be great deal of work. Especially when even more become interested.**

 **Many updates to come folks, and with the fan-base this story has gained they will come sooner than you can believe.**


	5. Venom and Witch

**A/N: The end of 2018 is upon us folks. It's been a hell of a year, but the next one will be just as eventful for many. And with this being the eve of the new year, I figured that a series of updates were well in order since the holidays kept me indisposed for a while.**

 **And with the passing of the legendary Stan Lee, most of my fics involving Marvel are the at the head of the line!**

 **X**

It had been a couple weeks since Kurumu had joined their little group, and in that time things had become rather tense.

Eddie never took Moka to be the possessive or jealous type, but ever since the blue-haired Succubus started hanging out with them the vampiress seemed to be clinging to him a lot more than usual. Which in turn caused Kurumu to cling to him as well, both girls doing their best to stake their claim over him.

Most guys would be living the dream having two beautiful girls fighting over them, and Eddie would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it on a small level. But after a while it becomes more than a little taxing.

And it didn't help that Venom took every possible moment to bring up said situation whenever it was convenient. Thankfully, at the moment, both symbiote and host had other things going on.

X

 _ **"So, tell me again why we're here?"**_ Venom questioned as Eddie moved about the school's library, gathering books and setting himself up at a table in the corner.

"After what we've been through so far, it wouldn't hurt to do a bit of research for when we get into another fight." replied the host as he sat down and started thumbing through the texts that he had gathered.

 _ **"And here I thought with all those tests we were forced to study for you'd be all done with books."**_ replied the symbiote, already starting to feel bored.

"Knowing is half the battle, and with how quickly people around here seem to want a piece of us, it's best to know how to take them down and fast." said Eddie as he kept reading. There was a surprising amount of information about many monster species, from classifications to biology. The bit he had found on vampires was especially eye-opening.

Things like crosses, sunlight, garlic and hallowed ground were just old urban legends. Water however was another story, from what he had read, the purifying properties of water were harmful to vampires and had to be diluted in some way so that they could be used for everyday purposes.

Eddie remembered one of the many times he studied in Moka's dorm she seemed to have a large stockpile of herbs in many forms. Now it all made sense.

This continued for several hours before the host leaned back and stretched, cracking a couple of his back muscles as he finished another book. "Too much to learn in a single day." Eddie muttered to himself.

 _ **"Zzzzzz..."**_ the sound of his other snoring, whether it was from exaggeration or the Klyntar had fallen asleep Eddie didn't bother to find out as he got up and started putting the books away.

Slipping the texts back in their rightful places, he turned down one of the isles to head back to the front when he saw a little girl attempting to reach up to a higher shelf.

She looked to be pushing 12, 13 at the most and was dressed in a modified school uniform with a long cape around her shoulders and a large witch's hat on her head that covered short-cropped brunette hair.

Leaning up on the tips of her toes trying to reach her goal, but her height, even with the addition of the stool under her feet, made it difficult for her.

"Need a hand?" he asked, coming up beside the girl, getting a yelp of surprise out of her as he reached up and got the book she had been looking to get and handing it to her.

Hugging the book to her chest, the girl looked up at him with wide rose colored eyes and a pale blush on her face. "Thank you." she said softly.

Eddie smiled at her, "No problem." he said before continuing his walk to the front of the library where the elderly man wearing a white dress shirt and a brown sweater vest that ran it was busy checking in a stack of new arrivals. "How's it goin' today, Mr. Lee?"

The man looked up, his silver hair marred with black streaks on either side of his head, a bushy mustashe and a pair of wide, dark-tinted glasses. "Ah, Eddie, good to see you. And things are more of the same I'm afraid."

"Same here." replied the host, looking back over his shoulder at the little girl he had helped who had moved herself to a table and was busy reading. "What can you tell me about that girl over there? She seems a bit young to be in this academy."

Mr. Lee followed his gaze and smiled, "That's little Yukari Sendo, she was accepted into Yokai several years ahead given her intelligence. She's quite the genius if the rumors I've heard from the faculty are anything to go by."

The host hummed, "A child prodigy." he said as he watched the girl continue to read. "Must be tough, being in a school this big where everyone's older than you."

"She's in here a lot of the time, pretty much read every book I have." replied the librarian, "Some of the upper-classmen give her a rough time because of her age and intelligence, but also because she's a witch."

Eddie looked at Mr. Lee with a raised eyebrow, "How is that a reason?" he asked, already not liking the idea of the kid getting rough treatment.

"Witches are closely related to humans, halflings some prefer. Because of this they get treated almost as badly. And with their abilities over magic, it also makes them an outcast from humans as well." Mr. Lee answered with a sad shake of his head, "It's disgraceful. So many generations lost because of avarice from both sides."

Nodding in agreement, Eddie turned to regard Yukari again while his other did the same in curiosity.

X

A couple days later midterm exams for the school were done and the results were posted for the students to see in the main courtyard.

Eddie looked through the long lists of names until he saw his toward the middle. _"Brock, Edward...61. Not bad."_ he thought grinning. _"Guess all that last minute studying paid off in the end."_

 _ **"Way to raise the bar, Eddie."**_ said Venom, causing his host to frown.

 _"Considering all you did was sleep while I was studying, and snoring LOUDLY I might add, I could have done worse."_

"I got 13!" Exclaimed Moka skipping over with a bright smile at her achievement.

"That's great Moka. I got 61 myself." said Eddie. "Where's Kurumu? I thought she would-

"288?! Awwww man!" Kurumu groaned as she joined them with slouched shoulders.

The vampire and host sweat-dropped at her exclamation, "Well, if you focused more on your studying than trying to get Eddie in your bed you wouldn't do so badly." said the pinkette with a deadpan expression.

"Better in my bed then your pantry!" Kurumu shot back, the never ending argument starting up again between the two.

Eddie sighed while his other chuckled, "Shit...here we go again."

 _ **"Having two females fighting over you shouldn't be all that bad."**_ said the Klyntar.

"So says the 'backseat driver'." the host muttered in response.

X

While this was happening, Yukari Sendo approached the mid-term results board and found her own name. Once again at the number one spot. Seeing her usual results, she beamed with pride at her achievement.

"Well, well, well." said a voice from behind her. "Looks like you got top scores again. Looks like you did deserve to skip grades." The little girl turned and saw another student with the badge for class representative with two others behind him.

"Don't get a swelled head." hissed the class rep. "To me, you're just a little brat who is still stuck to mommy and daddy."

The rep's hand lashed out and swatted Yukari's hat off her head, making her flinch, "And what is with your uniform? I hate people who stand out!" Unknown to him, Yukari held a long wand with a crystal star inside a heart at the top behind her back that flashed a brief moment.

A second later, three large brass basins fell from the sky and slammed down on the tops of the older students' heads and knocking them to the ground.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Yukari said with her tongue sticking out at them. Her victory short lived when they all got up and were glaring murderously at her.

"You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" the class rep lunged for the little witch, his fingers extending into sharp claws as she stood frozen in place...

When a hand suddenly another closed around his forearm. "Touch her, and _your_ mommy and daddy will never find your body."

The class rep looked into the cold eyes of Eddie who looked about as grim as he had spoken. "Back off Brock! This doesn't concern-ACK!" the host's other hand came up and gripped the punk's throat, cutting off his air supply.

"Wrong! My concern is to those being picked on by fuck-heads like you! What's the matter shit-bag, your scores so low you deem it right to pick on those smarter than you?" the host interrogated.

Moka and Kurumu walked up on either side of Yukari seeing what was happening and ready and waiting just incase. A crowd having started to gather as well.

"Don't you know what she is?" said one of the rep's thugs. "She's a witch!"

"So what if she's a witch? You're a bunch of worthless punks picking on little girls." Eddie said dragging the rep closer, "If I catch you picking on her again. It'll be the last thing you and your little cronies ever do in this lifetime." The host's eyes became covered in Venom's pseudo ones and his teeth turned into miniature versions of his other's fangs.

 **"You get me?"** he hissed demonically before throwing the class rep into his thugs, sending all three crashing through a bench.

Rolling his shoulders, face shifting back to normal, Eddie picked up the hat on the ground and dusted it off before handing it back to the girl. "You okay?" he asked with concern.

"Is it true?" she asked looking up at him.

"What?" asked the host.

"That you don't care I'm a witch?" Yukari asked with hopeful eyes.

Eddie smiled, "Of course not. What you are should never matter, it's who you are that counts." Yukari smiled widely before hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Thank you. I'm Yukari Sendou, it's nice to meet you."

The host smiled again, "Eddie Brock." He motioned to the girls, "These are my friends Moka and Kurumu."

"I've heard of all of you." said Yukari. "Two of the prettiest girls in school and a mysterious monster who is already feared by many. I can't believe I got to meet you." she said excitedly.

"Well we are pretty popular huh?" said Kurumu.

"I meant Eddie and Moka." said Yukari making the Succubus facefault.

Eddie shook his head, "Lets take this somewhere else." he said as they headed to the cafeteria with the girls following.

X

"Wow, your the smartest girl in the whole school?" asked Moka shocked as they all sat with the little witch.

"Sure am!" Yukari boasted with pride. "I wasn't challenged enough at my old school, and as bumped ahead several grades."

"Must be lonely without kids your own age around." said Kurumu, wondering how hard the much younger girl had it at the moment.

Yukari shook her head and frowned, "It is, especially if you're a witch."

"It's because you're more human than anything correct?" asked Eddie, getting a sad nod in response.

"You probably wouldn't understand." said Yukari while playing with the hem of her cape.

Eddie looked at his hand and clenched his fist a moment, sensing his other offering a small form of comfort at the same time. "Trust me, _we'd_ probably understand better than you would think." Yukari looked at him and noticed the far off look in his eyes, almost like he was looking into the past.

"This girl is going to be trouble." Kurumu whispered to Moka.

"What makes you say that?" asked the vampire.

"She has a crush on Eddie. Just watch, it's a matter of time." replied the Succubus, motioning to the little girl who hadn't taken her eyes off the host and had pale-pink tinting her cheeks.

"So, Eddie? Do you have a girlfriend?" Yukari asked suddenly.

Eddie looked at her oddly and shook his head, "No. I have friends who are girls and that's about it."

The little witch beamed brightly, "Then I'll be your girlfriend!"

"WHAT!" Eddie, Moka and Kurumu shouted at the same time.

"We're perfect for each other! I've fallen in love with you Eddie!" the young witch confessed as she latched onto his arm and hugged it tightly.

 _ **"Our magnetism for females seems to attract all ages as well..."**_ Venom commented.

 _"NOT HELPING!"_ Eddie shouted back before looking down at Yukari who had made her self at home on his arm. "Uh, sorry Yukari, but you're a little young for me." he said out loud, feeling very uncomfortable with the sudden turn of events.

"I'll be twelve soon. Come on, Eddie! We're perfect for each other!" said the little witch.

Kurumu stood up and glared at the younger girl, "Nuh-uh! No way! I already have enough competition with the pink-blood sucker over here!" she exclaimed, pointing at Moka who glared back at her, "I don't need some jailbait mage trying to take my destined One as well!"

"How do think Eddie's the one for you? You two just met today." the pinkette vampire asked Yukari, trying a different approach despite the fact that she too didn't like the idea of more competition for the host's attention.

Yukari blushed and bit her lip, "Ummm, well, I...I gotta go!" she quickly vanished in a puff of black smoke, causing the older teens to waved at the air.

"Can I have just one day where shit isn't so weird?" Eddie asked out loud.

 _ **"I do not see that happening in our foreseeable future. You'd think you'd be ready for it by now."**_ said his other.

Sadly it wasn't the last the group saw of the little witch that day. Everywhere they went Yukari would suddenly appear, clinging onto Eddie and either asking a barrage of questions or professing her undying love for him.

Moka did her best to try and diffuse the growing tension among their little group. Between Kurumu's growing anger at the little witch's advances on Eddie, to the host's unease about all the oddly mature attention the 11 year old was giving him, everything quickly began to build to a head.

"Why can't you tell me?" Yukari all but begged from her spot on Eddie's back as her little frame hung off his broader one like a living cape. She wanted to know what kind of monster he was. Everything she researched came up empty when compared to the powers that some people have claimed to have seen him use.

"It's against the rules." Eddie said, not breaking stride as he walked down the hallway without

"But I told you I was a witch! You can tell me. Please?" pleaded the witch.

"It's personal, and not something I feel up for talking about now." replied the host, trying to avoid the conversation. Even Venom was starting to get irritated with the spawnling's repetitive questioning.

"But-"

"He doesn't wanna talk about it! So leave us alone!" shouted Kurumu, having had enough of the witch following them around.

"You can't make me!" Yukari shouted, sticking her tongue out at the Succubus. Kurumu stomped toward the witch only for the little girl to jump off Eddie's back and wave her wand.

A large basin to slam on the Succubus' head dropping her to the floor a moment later. "Kurumu!" Eddie shouted helping her to her feet while Yukari laughed behind him.

"Ow...damn brat." the bluenette muttered, rubbing her head.

Eddie spun around to the cheering witch who stopped on the spot seeing the anger on his face. "Why the hell did you do that?" he asked heatedly.

"She's trying to take you away from me! I had to protect you!" Yukari exclaimed.

"The last thing...the _very_ last thing I need is to be protected." said Eddie. "Kurumu and Moka are my friends, and I hate it when someone tries to hurt them. It doesn't matter how smart you are or how young you are. Now apologize!"

Yukari looked to the floor, "I thought you were different." She glared up at him with tears in her eyes, "I HATE YOU!" she shouted as several pails and other cleaning utensils appeared above and fell toward the host's head as she ran off down the hall.

Several black tendrils shot out of his back and batted away the projectiles as he looked at where she had run off. "Poor kid." he mumbled.

"She attacked you, there's nothing to sympathize about." said Kurumu.

"That's were you're wrong. From what I've read and learned, witches are always looked down upon by both monsters and humans. They're outcasts in the worse possible ways. And if anyone can understand her it would be me." said Eddie.

"It must be hard...poor Yukari." said Moka.

"It's not an easy life. And she's too young to go through it all alone." said Eddie heading in the direction Yukari went.

 _ **"She attacked us."**_ said Venom, not at all pleased at having cleaning implements summoned at them.

 _"She's a child. Didn't give her a right to do what she did to Kurumu or us, but she's alone, scared, acting out."_ Eddie thought back. _"And right now she needs people in her corner."_

The symbiote hummed, even though it was frustrated by the little witch's actions and constant talking, spawnlings were supposed to be protected and nurtured as they came of age, even among his kind.

And right now there was one out there that needed them both.

X

Yukari's back hit the tree behind her, her broken wand in her hand as the class representative and his cronies transformed into large lizards. She shook in fear realizing that no one would be coming to help her this time as the creatures closed in.

"Hey boss, let's eat her." said one of the lizard men, licking his long lips with an equally long tongue.

"Good idea, I'll bite her head off. Bet her brains alone will be filling." said the class rep sadistically. "Face it kid, nobody cares about you! No one can save you!"

The silence around them was shattered by a bellowing roar. A large, black form fell from the sky and slamming into the ground between Yukari and the lizard men sending the lizard men flying back.

"Yukari!" Moka shouted as she and Kurumu ran over to the little girl's side.

"Moka? Kurumu?" Yukari gasped, "W-Where's Eddie?"

When the dust settled, the host stood up in his full Venom form as he glared at the lizard monsters. "Get out of our way!" the class rep shouted, even with a great deal of hesitation coming from both he and his thugs.

 **"We don't think so."** rumbled Venom, claws extending as he advanced on them. **"You could have just walked away. Instead you target Yukari again. Now...now, we're going to skin you alive."**

The three lizardmen growled and spread out, "You can't do anything against three of us!" the class rep bellowed as they all went on the attack. The symbiote grinned, grabbing the first of the green-skinned thugs by the throat and throwing him into a tree with enough force to break the trunk in half.

The second lizardman swiped his claws at the bigger creature, but Venom ducked under them and instead grabbed his attacker by his leg. Swinging him around and slamming him into the ground, repeating the action several times until he was unrecognizable.

Having stopped in his advance when he saw the fate of his cronies, the student rep slowly started to back away. Venom's head snapped around and leered at him, dropping the broken body in his hand before snapping it toward the bully and grabbing him with a tendril that snapped him forward into the awaiting set of claws.

 **"Going somewhere?"** the Klyntar rumbled, drool dribbling down from his fangs.

"W-Wait! Can't we talk about this?!" the lizardman.

 **"Talk is cheap."** Venom opened his maw, his long tongue slithering out and harshly licking the side of the rep's head. **"Besides, actions speak louder than words."**

Moka quickly turned Yukari's head into her shoulder to keep her from seeing what was about to happen, Kurumu wasn't as lucky as she watched her destined One opened his shark-like mouth a second time before clamping over the lizardman's head with a sickening crunch.

Chewing a couple of times on the reptilian skull in his mouth, Venom swallowed loudly before tossing the headless corpse aside. Turning around and looking toward the girls who were looking more than a little green at his display.

Approaching them slowly, the black flesh covering his form receded back into his body until Eddie was himself again. "Sorry you had to see that. I'm afraid that it comes with what I am." he admitted.

"What are you exactly? I've never seen any monster do that before." asked Kurumu.

"That'll take a while to explain, and I will later." said Eddie as he crouched down in front of Yukari who looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why did you save me?" she asked.

The host smiled, "Because I know what it's like to be an outcast. To be different than everyone else." He smiled. A black tendril slipped out of his shoulder and gently wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "But that's what makes us unique. And us outcasts need to stick together."

"We're still your friends. No matter what." Eddie continued. Yukari looked gobsmacked before breaking into a wide smile and hugging him tightly. Moka and Kurumu smiled with them as the host picked up the little witch and they walked back to the academy together.

 **X**

"So Yukari is getting along with her class now?" asked Eddie curiously as he and Moka headed to class the next day.

"Yes," Moka nodded happily. "She apologized for pulling so many pranks on her classmates and she's been doing better."

"That's good," Eddie nodded. "At least she won't be bullied anymore. Venom and I probably took care of that."

"Eddie!" a young voice called in a sing-song tone.

"Huh?" Both vampire and host turned to see Yukari was skipping towards them before she pressed herself between them. "Hi!" the tiny witch smiled. "How is my future lover?"

Eddie sighed at the proclamation, even though the pre-teen was doing better, she still held onto the idea of them being together. "Still not giving up, Kari?" he asked, using the short nickname he'd come up with which had her blushing a bit.

"No way! The fact you defended me so strongly only makes me want you that much more. I know we'll be together, It's fate! You'll see!" Yukari beamed as she hugged Eddie's arm that much tighter.

Moka sighed, realizing that another girl would be fighting over the host's affections. But a small part of her was happy that things had turned out with everything that happened to the little witch that had now become a part of their little group.

It seemed like just another day at Yokai Academy.

 **X**

 **A/N: And the group has just gained another member, a few small changes made to canon for the sake of originality, and a much needed Cameo appearance that will be off an on throughout the series.**

 **New update coming soon, so don't go too far.**


End file.
